Shadow Dancer
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Malela Trombley [OC] hasn't had the easiest career as a professional wrestler. But what happens when a career move turns boredline deadly when a mistake returns from her past to haunt her? [R&R!]
1. PAIN VIDEO

**TITLE: **The Shadow Dancer  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **R. Blatantly, it'll get **bad**.  
**DISTRIBUTION : **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE : **Wrestling (WWE/TNA - AU)  
**CAST: **Malela Trombley OC, Chris Sabin, TNA roster, some WWE cameos, and an unnamed assailant.

**SUMMARY:**

Malela (Ma-le-la) Trombley was a WWE diva. She had a good career, she was a former Women's Champion, had a lot of amazing friends, but something went wrong. She had a vivid affair with a fellow superstar, and after they broke it off, Malela left the WWE for 'reasons unnamed'. Her contract is free though, and she's picked up by Total Non-Stop Action. It was her chance to really shine.  
Malela has a new man in her life as well. TNA's Chris Sabin. Her alias on screen, Taylor, is the valet for America's Most Wanted (with Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim) and is in the midst of a kidnapping storyline. But what happens when her storyline becomes all too real, and a shadow dancer is out to not only to make her pay for her past infidelity, but also, to prove he loves her? Love makes you do desperate things, this is one of them.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I've been dying to do a fic to prove I'm crazy D This is IT. "Sleeping With Ghosts" was bad, to where I got, but this one? Oh doggie, you're not even going to KNOW who the shadow dancer IS until it's, well, too late. Bum bom bum! Malela is mine, that's about it. I'm not dating Chris Sabin, I'm not managing Chris Harris and James Storm. I'm not friends with Gail Kim or Jeff Jarrett. You know the deal by NOW. **Note: **there are two main types of chapters. Present and video. However, there is one past. Hope it's all clear.

--

**Chapter One: Pain**

(Video)

The video feed picked up in a dark room. It looked abandoned except for a chair in the middle of the room, and there was only one light shining. Right down on her.

"Why are you doing this! What did I do to deserve this!"

A female voice cried out, fear and ache in her voice. She was tied to a chair, by herself in the spotlight. Her jeans were torn, her shirt filthy, her hair matted and out of control. She looked rough for the wear and was hardly pleased about it. A voice, distorted, was all she could hear through her own tears and the grinding of old rope against her skin. Grinding, ripping into her wrists and ankles. The creaking of the chair beneath her echoed, too.

"You think you're innocent, Malela." it said, "You think you're an angel. But you're **not**. Why don't you understand! You've never understood, Malela!"

"Then why don't you tell me what I've done wrong!"

The spotlight went out. In the shadow, the camera picked up movement. The only other light in the room was from a cracked window, that was emanating mild rays of sunlight. It only made the entire video feed look more eerie. Creepy. But for Malela, it wasn't enough. She wished there was more light. The shadow touched the girl, it's hands tracing over her face, down her shoulders. It moved its hands along Malela's face again, and you could only imagine this, person, smiling about how violently her body was shaking. She was scared. There was no denying this.

"See… nobody could believe that this is real. Thankfully, the creative board put you into a similar angle on screen. I could just say, oh, this is part of the charade. Using your real name to make it, more real…what fun would using 'Taylor' be, darling?" the sound of lips exploring skin was heard as well as Malela crying. "Shhhh…" the voice drawled. "Don't be afraid, Malela. I can't kill you. You make me whole. He never loved you. I LOVED YOU." the voice screamed, "He could never love you… he loved her…loves, her…"

"What are you talking about?" Malela screamed, trying to get away from the fiery kissing her blind assailant was inducing on her. "Stop it! Just let me go!"

"Malela…" dark laughter, "don't start, please. I've always enjoyed it when you got frustrated. Or, annoyed. I'd hug you, I would. But if they find you, I can't afford my fingerprints all over you. I wouldn't want to get caught."

"You will get caught…" Malela said, but her whimpering stopped. The shadow was away from her. The spotlight turned back on, where you could only see Malela, tears streaming down her face. She squinted slightly from the brightness of the spotlight, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Malela… I'd never get caught. They'd never expect something like this out of me. I'm upstanding… I'm a role model…"

"You're despicable…" Malela spat at the shadow, but it laughed. It just, laughed in her face.

"Thank you, my love."

There was a moment where there was no sound. Except breathing from the shadow and Malela's breathing. The lights went out again, and it was the crack in the window that made the shadow visible. The figure had a candle in its hand, and the only thing you could tell was black painted fingernails and smooth skin of its hands around the candle. The voice of the shadow was still distorted as it spoke, hiding it's true identity, and that of whether this soulless creature was a man or a woman.

"You see, this is just the beginning of the chronicle. The start of the poem. The epiphany that leads to a greater masterpiece. Malela is in this because she knows what she did. Someone, ask her, what was she doing before she came to TNA? What was she doing? WHO was she doing? It's all about that, all about this, and while it may seem pretentious, it's for her own good… she has to know the truth…"

There was a long pause, as the candle was blown out by lips, hidden just behind the dark. The candle dropped to the floor as the shadow walked back to where Malela was still weeping, unable to control it any more. She had been strong, but she couldn't understand why someone would take her right out from her own home. Her own apartment in Orlando, Florida; the same apartment where she spent nights and days with her boyfriend of three months Chris Sabin.

"Nobody could love Malela like I do. Some might say it's a dirty little obsession. I say it's my kindling. My life support. It's the iron lung to my breath. I need her… I love her. I breathe her, bleed her… desire her…"

The voice was nearest a whisper, as Malela turned quickly, feeling a hand swipe through her long hair. Something about this person was not right. Whether it was a man or a woman, they weren't all there. Or just blinded as to what was right, or wrong, by this woman Malela Trombley. This was a federal offense. Jail time, imprisonment, but evidently, this person didn't CARE. Something about Malela made it seem, right? Made it seemed…justified?

"There's only one reason I would do this…" the person said softly, as it was literally inches from the camera that was picking all of this up. "Nothing is going to change this, except her. It depends on her. I could never hurt her…"

Maybe this person thought that if Malela was theirs, things would be better? Chris Sabin would have something to say about it, that was for sure…

"Malela just needs to say she loves me and means it, and she can go. She doesn't love Sabin… she loves me! She just… well, she just doesn't realize it yet. That's why some time alone with me, she'll get it. She really will…" you could almost picture this person smiling about what they were saying. "It'll all be okay…"

Then across the screen…in dark red letters was a marquee.

_Just you wait and see…_

--

**A/N**: I had posted it, but I'm reposting it because it'll give it a shot to be whole from the get-go. Not like how I originally posted it. Here's to hoping for some good reviews. Guess who the 'psychopath' is. Feel free! -M.S


	2. THE WWE PAST

**TITLE: **The Shadow Dancer  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **R. Blatantly, it'll get **bad**.  
**DISTRIBUTION : **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE : **Wrestling (WWE/TNA - AU)  
**CAST: **Malela Trombley OC, Chris Sabin, TNA roster, some WWE cameos, and an unnamed assailant.

**SUMMARY:**

Malela (Ma-le-la) Trombley was a WWE diva. She had a good career, she was a former Women's Champion, had a lot of amazing friends, but something went wrong. She had a vivid affair with a fellow superstar, and after they broke it off, Malela left the WWE for 'reasons unnamed'. Her contract is free though, and she's picked up by Total Non-Stop Action. It was her chance to really shine.  
Malela has a new man in her life as well. TNA's Chris Sabin. Her alias on screen, Taylor, is the valet for America's Most Wanted (with Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim) and is in the midst of a kidnapping storyline. But what happens when her storyline becomes all too real, and a shadow dancer is out to not only to make her pay for her past infidelity, but also, to prove he loves her? Love makes you do desperate things, this is one of them.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I've been dying to do a fic to prove I'm crazy D This is IT. "Sleeping With Ghosts" was bad, to where I got, but this one? Oh doggie, you're not even going to KNOW who the shadow dancer IS until it's, well, too late. Bum bom bum! Malela is mine, that's about it. I'm not dating Chris Sabin, I'm not managing Chris Harris and James Storm. I'm not friends with Gail Kim or Jeff Jarrett. You know the deal by NOW. **Note: **there are two main types of chapters. Present and video. However, there is one past. Hope it's all clear.

--

**Chapter Two: The WWE**

(Past)

Malela Ashelyn Trombley was twenty-two when she signed her contract with the WWE. She was excited to be in the organization when it was at it's peak of interest in the society. There were people mucking around like Edge, Christian, Gangrel, Lita, The Hardy Boyz, The McMahon's, Molly Holly… big names that were just as every day and average in sports entertainment homes across the world. It wasn't a surprise to hear conversation about the Eddie Guerrero's, Kurt Angle's, and The Rock's of the world. She thought, just maybe, she'd be on the road to the big time with any luck.

Her debut in the federation was in the smack dab of a gigantic angle. She was teamed with the WCW/ECW Alliance, and she was on the arm of Shane "Hurricane" Helms. Lita and Matt Hardy were facing Shane Helms and a WCW/ECW diva of his choice. Ironically enough, he picked a girl named Taylor from ECW. That someone, was Malela's on-screen persona. She came out to the ring with Shane to "Meaning Of Life" by Disturbed, dressed to kill. As it was, Taylor and Shane Helms pulled off the cheap victory, after Taylor kicked Matt Hardy in the groin, and Helms hit the "Eye of the Hurricane". While Taylor kept Lita at bay for the three-count, Shane and Taylor were quick to retreat with Ivory, who was praising proudly Taylor's way of getting things done.

That was just the start for Taylor in the WWE. She was one girl Shane McMahon called on frequently during the WCW/ECW invasion. He saw 'potential' in her, even though she had been taught her 'ways of the world' under Paul Heyman. Lord knows what was going through her head at any given time right? She was from the EXTREME. She was from ECW! The extreme was tested though, in a women's title match. It was a six pack challenge that pitted Lita, Trish Stratus, Ivory, Jacqueline, Mighty Molly and an unnamed diva for the re-emerging women's title.

_Get Psycho  
I Wanna Get Psycho  
Get Psycho  
I wanna get psycho  
Run you little bitch!_

With "Meaning Of Life" by Disturbed, meant the coming of ECW's Taylor. She came to the ring ready for an all out brawl. She ALWAYS came to the ring ready to brawl! Paul Heyman was right there to support not only Taylor, Molly, but Ivory. If either of them walked away with the title, the Alliance won! No doubt! Unfortunately, it was Trish Stratus to walk away with the gold, and alas came another ECW diva to help Taylor '_show Trish what it was like' _to be the top diva. A woman, rough as hell and tough as nails, named Jazz.  
Jazz and Taylor were two divas that stuck together throughout the Alliance invasion, and had no problem taking it to the best the WWE had to offer.

After the alliance invasion, and the WWE was back in control, Taylor and the other girls from it stuck around. When Malela signed the contract for the WWE it was one of the biggest thrills of her life. She was, as said, just twenty-two at the time. She was in ECW a couple years previous to the WCW/ECW invasion, and this was her big break into the WWE. The break she had been waiting for. She loved the way she had a chance to get into it with the fans, but after the invasion, and new storylines were created, Taylor had the opportunity to try her hand at being a face. She got to team up with girls like Lita, and Trish (when Trish was good), and fight in the ring against Jazz, and Molly, and up-comers who were always coming and going from the federation.

Outside of the ring though, Malela was fairly easy to get along with. It must have been in the way she was, personality wise, where she liked everyone pretty much. She was friends mainly, with Nora Greenwald and Trish Stratigias. Those were the girls she'd hang with on the road, spend time with when they were away from work, as well. It was through Trish though, that Malela got to know Amy Dumas. The lady known as Lita.  
Things were going well for Malela, both in and out of the ring. She was in contendership for the WWE Women's Title as she was on RAW (after the RAW/Smackdown! Brand drafts) along with Amy, and Women's Champ Trish Stratus.

During the next year, Malela (as Taylor) managed to have a great run in the women's division, fighting her way up the ranks to become number one contender for the Women's Championship. It was December of 2002 that she got her opportunity. The match happened at a RAW pay-per-view, Armageddon, in 2002 -- she won the title from newcomer Victoria. It was Victoria's first time winning the title, but she lost it to another first timer, named Taylor.

In 2003, though, things changed for Malela personally. Since later 2001/early 2002, she had been having an on-again-off-again affair with a fellow superstar. That superstar was on Smackdown! as she traveled with RAW but that wasn't the point. That superstar, was Matt Hardy. Something about Matt had Malela interested, but not interested enough to making a full-time commitment. Matt on the other hand, thought he wanted to do just that. Little did Malela know though, Matt was still seeing his then, long term girlfriend Amy Dumas. Lita. One of Malela's closest friends at that point in time.

Nobody knew, except his brother Jeff, and their close friend Shannon Moore. Shane Helms, one of Malela's best male friends, told her once he found out, to let it go. Matt would never leave Amy. Malela believed it. It wasn't what she wanted to believe, after all, since she thought she had feelings for Matt --- but feelings could be changed with the right information. And finding out he was still with Amy, was good enough to change her feelings.

"Shane, what in the hell can I do?" Malela asked, as she was visiting Cameron, North Carolina one afternoon in February of 2003. "I mean, it's been going on forever… can I really just say, 'it can't happen anymore, Matt, I'm sorry'? No…"

"Look, hurting you is the last thing on my mind right now." Shane said shortly, "But I don't want to see you in the middle of something you can prevent." 

"Shane, I don't know what to do. I really don't. I mean, I don't want to be in the middle of this. I can't be. This is going to ruin my fucking life…"

"It already has…" Shannon Moore commented, as he sat down next to her. "Look at you, honey… you're upset…"

"No… really…" Malela's tone was sarcastic, as she sighed, resting her head down on the table. Somebody stroked her hair, and as she turned her attention up, she was looking into the green gaze of Matt's brother Jeff.

"I love my brother, but what he's doing to you isn't right." Jeff sat down next to Malela and she continued to look toward him. "But do you love him?"

"I don't know…"

"I know he loves Amy, but he might love you." Shane and Shannon individually shot looks at Jeff, as he raised his hands. "Let me finish…" Neither of the other two men in the room wanted to. They both seemed to have her best interest in mind, and hearing 'Matt may love you' was NOT in her best interest. "May… is the operative word here. I don't know. I don't know what's the matter with Matt, leading you on, or whatever he's doing. He can't do it. I don't approve of it."

"There you go, Nero. You're finally starting to make a lick of sense." Shane put his arm around Malela, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you should tell him to forget about it. Because you can do better. Something you girls like to say to really kick us guys in the nuts…" Malela laughed a little as she looked at Shane's smile. One of those, too goofy but adorable, smirks.

"Well when you put it that way…" Malela smiled, "I think I could do it. Didn't Taylor say that to you, Hurricane?" She flashed a grin, as Shannon hooted a laugh.

"Ohhh…" Shannon shook his head. "She's good at the breakup thing. Or at least she makes it LOOK good. Can we date so we can break up?" Shannon asked thoughtfully, as Malela stifled a groan.

"Shannon, NO. I'm DONE dating guys. Done dating period. Never know who's fucking or seeing who."

"Damn." He snapped his fingers playfully. "I tried."

"No… it's just not for me anymore, Shanny. I'm sorry."

--

The next time Malela saw Matt, it was for dinner. But unfortunately, it was also for a breakup of what-EVER it was they had going. She wasn't so sure it even MERITED being called a 'relationship'. It was dinner. It was drinks. It was sex. That's it. After finding out what was going on between Amy and himself, the sex was done. Malela wasn't going to be that much of a whore, knowing and then willingly hopping into his bed. That was not the way she operated. At dinner, Malela casually threw out a comment that seemed to rile Matt. He knew she had been in Cameron that day in February. He was at home as well, just not at his brother Jeff's house, where Shannon, Shane, and Jeff were talking to Malela.

"So, how's Amy?"

"Why are you asking _me_ that? I don't know." Matt said shortly, as he took a bite from his pasta dish. "Why should I know, Lela?"

"Oh, I don't know." Malela took a drink from her wine. "Just a thought, you know, since you're still with her and all."

"What?" Matt dropped his fork. He looked at her, repent rage building in his dark eyes. How did she know? _Shane…_ Shane. It had to be him. He would unfortunately do ANYTHING for her, Matt thought. "What in the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Matthew." Malela said, "I know. I've talked to Amy. I asked her not to tell you we talked, and evidently she hadn't. I need to thank her."

"You're a liar… you haven't talked to Amy…"

"Matthew, in case you've forgotten, she's on my show…" Malela said coolly. "I can get around technicalities all I want and get things done. I had suspicions that you weren't being completely honest with me. For rightful thought, too." 

"Don't start with me," Matt said as he stood up from his seat. "We're leaving. Let's go."

"No." 

"Don't make me cause a scene, Le…" Matt grabbed her arm, a little forcefully, and gave a yank. Malela followed. "Good girl…"

"I'm not your fucking pet, don't say 'good girl' like I deserve a doggie biscuit…"

"Oh, you are my dog, Lela. And maybe you do."

They left the restaurant, and getting to Matt's car, he slammed her back first against the metal frame. She was able to handle _that_, because she knew what it felt like in a match. Street fights were nothing to her. But when Matt grabbed her hair, and twisted her head to look up at him, that… drew the line of the roughness she'd allow.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Then QUIT LYING to me!" 

"FINE! It WASN'T Amy… but it was a reliable source!" Malela tried to get out of Matt's grip, but he was holding on tight. "Let GO!"

"Who told you!"

"Let GO of me!"

"WHO TOLD YOU?" Matt slammed her against the car again, but Malela would be DAMNED before she told Matt that Shane was the one who put a bug in her ear. That Shannon, helped. That his own brother, helped.

"I won't say, and you can NOT make me!" She protested. She was always the strong type. Probably to a fault. "Just let me go and you can get on with your god damned life, Matthew." Oh, but Matt wasn't going to let it end like this would he? He had to be the one to stand up last and stand up the tallest. 

"When I find out, I'm gonna get back at them. And then, I'm gonna get back at you. One way or another. You don't know when, or where, or how -- but mark my words, Malela, I will get back at you for believing someone else over me."

"He's a better source than you any day of the week," Malela had finally had it with Matt's attitude and violence. She raised her knee, and made a thrust up into his groin. Matt let out a groan, and Malela kneed him in the midsection as he was half doubled over. With a shove, she managed to get away from his grasp as he hit his knees, and she spitefully took a twenty-dollar bill from her purse. "Keep the change you son of a bitch," She spat at him. "It's, well, it's over Matthew. Do make sure you tell Ames that I said hello. I'll take a cab back to the hotel…"

The hotel, was not where Matt thought. She made plans to spend one night with Jeff and his girlfriend Beth, and then, she was heading home to Tallahassee, Florida. She had been living there since she was six, after being born in San Juan, Puerto Rico. The night she spent with Beth and Jeff, Malela spent almost the entire night talking with Jeff. She even cried in front of Jeff, and that was one thing she hated to do. Jeff was really supportive of her situation, and gave her a hug, trying to calm her down. Oddly enough, this Hardy boy couldn't imagine being anything more than friends with Malela. She was just the type of person you could have a great time with and still be great friends with. There was a lot of 'great' things about her, really.

"You did the right thing," Jeff said quietly, as he hugged her, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Nobody steps up to Matt. He hates it. But you did…"

"I wasn't going to let him treat me like a piece of trash…" she said, "I couldn't disrespect myself again to let him…"

"You're a brave woman, you know. You really are." Jeff smiled a little. "Get some sleep though, we have to head out in the morning for Trenton."

New Jersey was their destination for RAW. But little did anymore know, this would be the end of Malela's WWE stint. Somehow the entire locker room, except Amy, knew of what happened between her and Matt. Suddenly, it was something worth talking about? She wasn't going to be able to handle the rumors, the backtalk, and especially what the fans would do if they found out about it. She was surprised people weren't coming up to her on the street and asking how Matt Hardy was in bed…

**March 10th, 2003. **

Malela Trombley (WWE diva "Taylor") and the WWE have officially parted ways. Malela's contract, still with two years remaining, has decided to leave World Wrestling Entertainment for 'reasons unspecified' to the fans, and to reporters trying to find out just why would a woman with so much potential leave when she was at her peak in World Wrestling Entertainment.

"It's on personal terms," Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon went on record to say when asked about her decision to leave. "I understand where Malela is coming from in this and if she gets her life situated and wants to come back, her contract will always be open. She has done a lot for the Women's Division here in the WWE, and all of these women are grateful to her, as are myself and the fans."

Vince McMahon wouldn't comment as to the 'personal terms' of the departure, but here at -- Taylor will be greatly missed.  
Taylor is a one-time (December 2002-February 2003) Women's Champion. She was one of the 'Invaders' during the WCW/ECW Invasion. And she was the 2002 Slam! Magazine Women's Wrestler of the Year.

--

Just like that, news of Malela's decision to leave the WWE sent ripples through fan websites across the globe. She actually spent time looking over messages boards, and fan sites, just to see how big of a deal it was. To some it was a bigger deal than others. She had no desire to wrestle at that moment in time, and no matter what was said, she knew she left for a good reason. If she couldn't get Matt out of her head, and out of her system, she had to do something.  
Leaving, was the next best option. That way she'd never see him again. With any luck.

--

**A/N**: The next chapter will cover her present. -M.S


	3. NEW BEGINNINGS PRESENT

**TITLE: **The Shadow Dancer  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **R. Blatantly, it'll get **bad**.  
**DISTRIBUTION : **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE : **Wrestling (WWE/TNA - AU)  
**CAST: **Malela Trombley OC, Chris Sabin, TNA roster, some WWE cameos, and an unnamed assailant.

**SUMMARY:**

Malela (Ma-le-la) Trombley was a WWE diva. She had a good career, she was a former Women's Champion, had a lot of amazing friends, but something went wrong. She had a vivid affair with a fellow superstar, and after they broke it off, Malela left the WWE for 'reasons unnamed'. Her contract is free though, and she's picked up by Total Non-Stop Action. It was her chance to really shine.  
Malela has a new man in her life as well. TNA's Chris Sabin. Her alias on screen, Taylor, is the valet for America's Most Wanted (with Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim) and is in the midst of a kidnapping storyline. But what happens when her storyline becomes all too real, and a shadow dancer is out to not only to make her pay for her past infidelity, but also, to prove he loves her? Love makes you do desperate things, this is one of them.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I've been dying to do a fic to prove I'm crazy D This is IT. "Sleeping With Ghosts" was bad, to where I got, but this one? Oh doggie, you're not even going to KNOW who the shadow dancer IS until it's, well, too late. Bum bom bum! Malela is mine, that's about it. I'm not dating Chris Sabin, I'm not managing Chris Harris and James Storm. I'm not friends with Gail Kim or Jeff Jarrett. You know the deal by NOW. **Note: **there are two main types of chapters. Present and video. However, there is one past. Hope it's all clear.

--

**Chapter Three: New Beginnings**

(Present)

2004 was the start of a new beginning for Malela Trombley. She had a lot of things going for her, really. She was working out, taking her time into rekindling her wrestling career, and her personal life was going great. She was focusing purely on herself now days, and that seemed to be the best thing for her. It wasn't that she was being self-centered, or overly self-indulgent. She just recently bought a home in West Palm Beach, Florida -- where she was going to be settling down and enjoying herself. She had been through a lot the past year, why -- after leaving the WWE in March (the 10th, 2003) she heard that April 22nd, 2003 -- Jeff Hardy left the WWE. Fired.  
The rumor was drugs.

Malela thought: "Jeff? Drugs? No way… there's no way…"

She couldn't believe someone like Jeff would resort to drugs. Sure, he was constantly late for work, and shows, but wasn't everyone entitled to being late once in a while? She hadn't exactly talked to Jeff much since she left the WWE -- so she didn't know. She was only going on good faith that Jeff wasn't like that. She still received constant phone calls from Shane Helms asking her the same thing over and over and over again.

"So, Lela, when are you coming back?"

She had no answer for that. She didn't want to go back to the WWE. Sure, she loved the fans. They had been good to her. But she didn't think she'd be able to handle it yet. It wasn't all that long ago things were bad for her there. And she knew Matt was still there. If she couldn't eliminate the problem, avoiding it was the next best thing. In late 2004 though, Malela received a phone call while at home in West Palm Beach. It was a man named Jerry Jarrett. He was with a company called TNA. Total Non-Stop Action.  
Jerry was interested in possibly picking up Malela's contract if she was interested in being a part of his company.

"Now, there's not so much of an active women's division, but I've seen videos of your days in ECW. You aren't afraid to mix it up with anyone."

"Eh… ECW feels like forever ago, Mister Jarrett…" Malela laughed a little. "It does. I spent something like, two years in the WWE… so it just seems like forever ago."

"Well I've talked to some of the people you worked with back then, and more recently who just signed from the WWE." Jerry went on to say. "You have a lot of friends in the industry and probably don't even realize it."

"No surprise." she said absently.

"Could I interest you in coming down for a look?" Jerry asked as Malela seemed to be thinking about it. 

"Where about are you located, Mister Jarrett?"

"Well, we have our Asylum in Nashville, Tennessee."

There was a pause. Malela was honestly contemplating it. Why not, really. Her contract with the WWE wasn't going to affect her now, would it? It wouldn't (because she technically quit) but for her to be comfortable with the thought of wrestling again, it would be 2005 before she stepped into the ring. Stepped into the TNA arenas. Before she'd even consider signing a contract with Jerry Jarrett's Total Non-Stop Action. She showed up at the Orlando tapings of an iMPACT! one night in June, and ran into a considerably short man (compared to most wrestlers SHE had worked with) who had curly brown hair, kind of long, and blue eyes… dressed in a white button up shirt and brown corduroy pants.

"Can I help you?" He asked, as Malela looked at him awkwardly.

"I'm here to see Jerry Jarrett… is he around?"

"You might b- wait a minute…" He seemed like he was thinking about something. "You know, you look familiar I just can't place you…"

"Malela Trombley…"

"Weren't you--"

"Taylor…"

"Oh shit yeah! I know who you are! I'm Chris Sabin." Chris held out his hand, "I used to watch you in the WWE. And ECW a bit. You're a hell of an entertainer. You planning on signing with us?"

"Possibly…" Malela smirked a little. She had a fan here? Interesting. "Chris Sabin… I think I've heard of you. Weren't you X-Division champion?"

"Yeah…you've actually heard of me?" Chris seemed pleasantly surprised. "That is too awesome. Come with me, I'll show you to Jerry. He's going to be stoked to see you here."

She hadn't told Jerry when she'd be there, but when she walked into Mister Jarrett's office, he was talking to his son Jeff, and another person -- named Jeff. Only this one, was Hardy. When Malela walked in, she was in tight blue jeans and a light green tank top, her hair down and wavy, and a pair of white and light green Kswiss sneakers on her feet, customized for her. She had to have her footwear match her outerwear.

"Mister Jarrett?" Chris smiled a little. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and all…"

"Malela?"

"Jeffrey!"

Chris was interrupted this time, by Malela and Jeff Hardy. Malela ran up and Jeff held out his arms. Malela practically JUMPED into Hardy's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She didn't pay much attention to TNA, or wrestling in general anymore (that was televised) so she had NO IDEA Jeff was in TNA. She didn't believe in the internet anymore, either.

"My god, I've missed you." Malela said as Jerry smiled a little.

"Miss Trombley? A pleasure to see you."

She smiled at Jerry for a moment, before turning back to Jeff Hardy. How could she not? She hadn't seen him SINCE she left the WWE, only talked on the phone a couple times here and there. He had been having problems with his girlfriend the last time they talked. She made a mental note to talk to him in private later.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you guys were talking about," Malela started, "But this nice man right here…" she gestured to Chris, and he smiled at her recognition. "Showed me to your office, Mister Jarrett."

"Please, call me Jerry. Surely you must know my son Jeff," he gestured to Jeff Jarrett, and Malela shook Jeff's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Miss Trombley."

"Malela, please. That would make me more comfortable to be on a first name bases."

"Of course."

"And I see you know Mister Hardy…"

"Know and love, Mister Hardy." Malela laughed a little as Jeff smiled. "I haven't seen this _kid_ for a couple years…" Calling Jeff a 'kid' was actually an oxymoron for her. She had just barely turned 25... (May 16th) and Jeff was turning 28. "I can wait for you to finish your meeting, I'll just wait outside with Chris."

"We'll make it quick, Malela." Jerry assured her, "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting since I _have_ been pursuing you for two years now."

"Sorry it's taken me so long." Malela said with a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be outside with Chris. Just give me a shout when you need me."

Chris escorted Malela out of the office with a smile, and the two sat down outside for a while just talking. They talked about a lot of things, but Chris was more interested in what she had been doing since she left the WWE. He admitted to watching it while she was Women's Champion, and actually admitted to having a small crush on her.

"I swear it's nothing serious!" He defended himself, "I don't want to freak you out or anything. I do respect everything you do in the ring and I'm SURE you could kill me in a hardcore match…"

"Don't worry, I'm actually flattered, so no asskickings will be administered…" Malela laughed, "I think it's kinda cool."

"Okay, as long as you don't think I'm some sick freak or anything." Chris tried to hide a smile. "I mean, we might work together, so I don't want you to think I'm insane."

"You're not. You're just adorable as hell…" 

It was about a half-hour before Malela felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, to come face-to-face with a familiar green gaze. She looked into the smile and face of Jeff Hardy. He crouched down next to her and gave Chris a playful glare.

"You hitting on my Lela?" he asked, as Malela laughed.

"Oh yeah, he's totally all over me."

"Really?" Jeff shook his head. "I told you, if you ever moved on move on to me. But do you listen? Nope…" He cracked a smile, as held out his hand to her. "C'mon, Jerry's ready for ya."

Chris stood up with Malela and Jeff, and he dusted himself off. He smiled at Malela, and she returned his smile. So he was _really_ cute… she went with Jeff after telling Chris she'd see him later. She wanted to see him again anyway, and probably would if she got the job. For sure. Jerry Jarrett and Malela had their meeting and the more Jerry talked, the more Malela was interested. Everything was so -- promising. There was so many opportunities.

"Wow, Jerry…" Malela started softly. "I can't even begin to comprehend what you're telling me here. It's amazing already…"

"Well, I know I would love nothing more than to sign you into my company." Jerry said sincerely. "But I won't want to push you."

"No, you're not pushing me. In fact, it's making me want to sign with your company, Mister Jarrett."

"You can take all the time you need to make your decision-"

"I'd like to sign right now, sir… if that's okay with you."

"All right? Miss Trombley, that is more than all right." Jerry said in an instant. "I honestly have been hoping to hear from you, and now that you've finally accepted the offer, I'd be a fool to deny."

It was the start of the process.

--

**A/N**: Anyone interested in a psychopathic video? Next chapter! -M.S


	4. NOT OKAY VIDEO

**TITLE: **The Shadow Dancer  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **R. Blatantly, it'll get **bad**.  
**DISTRIBUTION : **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE : **Wrestling (WWE/TNA - AU)  
**CAST: **Malela Trombley OC, Chris Sabin, TNA roster, some WWE cameos, and an unnamed assailant.

**SUMMARY:**

Malela (Ma-le-la) Trombley was a WWE diva. She had a good career, she was a former Women's Champion, had a lot of amazing friends, but something went wrong. She had a vivid affair with a fellow superstar, and after they broke it off, Malela left the WWE for 'reasons unnamed'. Her contract is free though, and she's picked up by Total Non-Stop Action. It was her chance to really shine.  
Malela has a new man in her life as well. TNA's Chris Sabin. Her alias on screen, Taylor, is the valet for America's Most Wanted (with Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim) and is in the midst of a kidnapping storyline. But what happens when her storyline becomes all too real, and a shadow dancer is out to not only to make her pay for her past infidelity, but also, to prove he loves her? Love makes you do desperate things, this is one of them.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I've been dying to do a fic to prove I'm crazy D This is IT. "Sleeping With Ghosts" was bad, to where I got, but this one? Oh doggie, you're not even going to KNOW who the shadow dancer IS until it's, well, too late. Bum bom bum! Malela is mine, that's about it. I'm not dating Chris Sabin, I'm not managing Chris Harris and James Storm. I'm not friends with Gail Kim or Jeff Jarrett. You know the deal by NOW. **Note: **there are two main types of chapters. Present and video. However, there is one past. Hope it's all clear.

--

**Chapter Four: Not Okay**

(Video)

The video picked up one more time: a seemingly endless reality as we're no longer in that warehouse. But more over, some place rather nice looking. But it was still dark. Malela was shown tied to a bed; dressed much like that of a porcelain doll. She was in a flowing red velvet dress with ripples, her hair in ringlets, and leather shoes with white ankle socks. Her makeup was even fixed like that of a dolls; bright eye shadow, dark eyeliner, rich lip color of pink and rosy cheeks.  
She looked cute, if it was a Halloween party get-up. Not a real life nightmare.

She was either sound asleep or knocked out cold. By drugs or force, no one could say. If there was force, though, the makeup covered it well. In the corner of the room, where it was darkest, the outline of a figure was shown in a large armchair. The figure had a Phantom of the Opera mask on, but the rest of his/her face was covered by the shadow. The figure had a pipe in its hand, which when it raised the pipe to its mouth to take a drag, the burning embers lit off dark eyes. Almost black.

"She's asleep now. You shouldn't be here." the voice spoke softly, still distorted and undistinguishable. "But I guess it's my fault you're here…"

The figure shifted in its seat, as Malela shifted in bed. She wasn't moving much because of her binds, but she was able to move her head and neck, and wiggle her body a little into a remotely comfortable position. She must have been drugged to sleep. The figure, if you could see him or her, would be smiling about how this entire situation was. This was almost two weeks into Malela's kidnapping, and nobody had a CLUE where she was. What she was doing. WHO this man or woman who abducted her WAS.

It was what this figure would deem… _perfect…_

"She sleeps now, but only because she fought one hell of a fight coming here. This is my private manor… nobody knows about it. Malela didn't even know it existed either. Kind of unfortunate. I had always imagined bringing her here… bringing her to relax and enjoy a bit of my romanticism. Instead…" the figure drifted off, muttering to itself. "Instead she had to be difficult about the entire situation and love him, not me…

You can't control who you love!" The figure began to whisper; "You can't control who your heart flutters for. You can't control who you pine for when they're distant… you can't control who makes you weak in the knees…"

The figure began scratching into their forearm with what looked like a sterling silver nail. Something that would be pounded into a wall, not somebody's skin. The figure continued to write "**_Not okay… not okay… not okay_**…" over and over, sinking the nail deeper into their skin. But the only thing you could see was that the assailant was a Caucasian. That could be over one billion people in the world! If not more! Who could do something like this to themselves…? Let alone…  
Do to another person what they were doing to Malela Trombley?

"As the blood pours, I pine for her… I do this for her… yet she doesn't even APPRECIATE IT…" The figure's head lowered. "She doesn't even know I exist." the figure wiped a little of the blood from its arm on the white of the phantom mask, and now it was white with lines of red… the rest of it shadow so you couldn't see their face. This person was the epitome of 'messed up'. Of 'crazy'. Of downright INSANE. "By the time I finish with Malela, not only will you -- the viewer -- note the change in my princess, but she'll be a new woman. This is her changing… this is her coming into herself. This is my chance to become okay… my chance to make my life a greater bit of art. To have my love… my soul mate… for mine and mine alone…"

By this time, Malela was stirring more in the bed. The figure stood, cloaked in black as they raised the hood to cover their face fully. They made their way over to the bed, and pulled out a syringe from their pocket. It was a LONG needle… anybody could see it as it was in plain sight. Inside was a cloudy solution. The figure raised the ruffle on the frilly dress covering her right shoulder, and stuck the needle deep into her skin. Malela merely squirmed slightly, letting out a pained -- tired groan. Then, her movement became all but nothing. It barely looked like she was breathing.  
Again, picture this demented freak just **smiling** about it…

"See, she's okay. It's nothing big, I swear. It won't kill her…"

Somehow, this person found the entire scenario amusing. There was a chuckle to the distorted voice. The figure, who was still bleeding heavily from the arm, made its way over to the bed. Sitting down lightly beside Malela's motionless body, the figure began painting her face again. Only this time, with blood. 

"As I bleed for her, she knows it now. She may not be awake to see it, but when she wakes… she'll taste my love for her…" the figure traced a bloody finger along her already brightly colored lips. This time the red overpowered the pink. Warm…crimson life was now all over Malela's mouth. "As I bleed for her, she'll feel my love her…" the figure ran that same bloody finger down her face. "She'll know she belongs with me…"

The figure took Malela's arm, and that nail. Could you imagine what was going to happen next?  
The figure began writing on her skin with the nail, breaking into her skin to print: **mine** on her arm. Would we ever know who this person was? Or at least know if it was a male or female causing such physical and mental harm to this woman?

…Maybe.  
But one thing that was for God's honestly sure…

This person was **not** okay…  
By a long shot…

--

**A/N:** -Shivers- Any guesses? -M.S


End file.
